


Taboo

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin knows there are some things you just don't do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : Drabble  
> Prompt: any, any, taboo

Not that she's had many relationships, serious or not, but Caitlin knows there are some things you just don't do. 

Like your friend's father. 

She could name a dozen reasons - maybe more - why this is a bad idea. 

But as she braces her hands on his chest for leverage, grinds down on top of him as he moves inside her, his hands gripping her hips tightly enough to leave bruises, it's hard to remember any of them. 

And when she arches her back as pleasure dances along her spine and explodes behind her closed eyelids, she decides she doesn't care.


End file.
